


Under the tent

by Carefulthatsenough



Series: Pirates are bad at feelings [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, afters the events of 3x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulthatsenough/pseuds/Carefulthatsenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy is really mad after Flint executed the two men, and he has a chance to tell him how he really feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the tent

**Author's Note:**

> This is just after the events of 3x03

Billy was still mad at the captain, he couldn’t believe that he killed two of his brothers just to prove a point. 

At least the wind finally returned and they were now camping on the closest island they could find. He loved the Walrus but after weeks of hunger on it he was glad they were on this beach wherever it was. They just needed to regain some strengths and they could finally go back to Nassau.

He was helping the men with the tents, when Joji came to him “The captain’s looking for you”

“Where is he?”

“His tent is the last one on the right, you’ll recognize it easily”

When Billy got there Silver was already there and he and the captain were talking.

“What is it?” asked Billy

“We were thinking to send a couple of men to go deep into the island to search for clear water” answered Silver

“Yeah sure, we really do need fresh water we barely have any left” said Billy

The captain was being weirdly silent so Billy looked at him and found him staring at him

“What?” asked Billy aggressively he didn’t even care about hiding his anger anymore not after the way Flint executed the two men.

“Silver go pick the men and tell them to begin their search at dawn” said the captain still not looking away from Billy. When Silver didn’t move the captain turned to look at him.  
“Okay I’ll go” said Silver and made his way out of the tent.

 

Billy was still looking at the captain.

“Apparently you’re mad at me” said the captain. Fuck Silver did he have to tell the captain what Billy said to him. The captain still wasn’t looking at Billy.

“Yes I am” startled by the answer the captain finally looked back at him. Well the cat was out of the bag and Billy didn’t see why he should stop there.

“You had no right to execute these man in cold blood like that” said Billy

“No right? I have the only right I’m the captain and if you and Silver knew how to control the men I wouldn’t had to step in” now Flint was mad too. Good.

“We could have find another solution to the problem that wouldn’t have ended in their death”

“Really, like what?”

“I don’t know, but now it’s too late they’re both dead!”

Billy screamed the last part. And then groaned when he remembered that half the men could hear them arguing. He sighed and looked back at the captain who was still seated.

“Why do you care so much about the men?” Billy was startled by the question

“Because they’re my brothers” he answered honestly

The captain give him a look and it felt like he was mocking him, like he thought Billy was too naïve.

“And it’s not like you care about them, someone should care about them and protect them” said Billy.

“And what about you?” asked Flint getting up and coming closer.

“Me?”

“Yes, you”

“What…I don’t understand what that is supposed to mean”

Flint honest to hell laughed.

“Billy you care so much about everyone well being…even me?” he asked with a smile.

Billy just stared at him, he didn’t know what to answer. How could he tell him that yes he even cared about him, too much even in a way that scarred him. 

Didn’t Billy prove how much he cared over and over when he never refused Flint’s madness and even when he sometimes put the captain needs before the crew. How it was getting Billy mad because he would do anything that man asked without question, how he could never say no to him, and how he realized all this in the middle of the storm, when Flint was all alone facing the storm.

But now Billy was terrified of these feelings after he saw Flint execute two of his brothers. He was afraid of the hold Flint got over him. 

The silent was stretching too long and Billy didn’t want to answer Flint’s question, especially since he was so close but the silent was beginning to be intoxicating.

“I think I already proved my loyalty more than once” said Billy finally and before he could stop himself he said “but you don’t, you don’t care about anything, not the crew, not even me” 

The captain was too close and he was staring at Billy with an intensity that made Billy want to run away.

Suddenly the captain yanked Billy down by his necklaces and kissed him.

Billy was too surprised to do anything he was still wide eyes and not responding to the kiss, but then he did he closed his eyes caught the captain by his shoulders and kissed him back. Flint was pushing for more trying to maintain dominance he traced his tongue on Billy’s bottom lips trying to make Billy open his mouth and like always Billy indulged him and opened his mouth.

Some shouting came from outside that made Billy come to his senses and he pulled away from Flint and took two steps back. They were staring at each other both of them breathing hard. Billy didn’t know what to do half of him wanted to run away and the other half wanted to finish what Flint started see how far it will go. Wanting no needing to know how far it would have gone.

“Billy…” said the captain weakly not finishing his sentence probably not knowing what to say.

Billy was still processing what happened still dumbstruck to move or talk. More shouting came from outside but Billy didn’t care. Then Flint got a look in his eyes a resigned one and said.

“I think now you know what you mean to me” 

What the hell did this even mean? Billy tried to say something he really did he even opened his mouth but then closed it cause yeah no words were coming to him so he did the only thing he could.

He took the two steps back to Flint and this time he kissed him it was a chaste kiss not like the other one, and he hoped Flint understood what it meant. 

“How probable is it that the shouting outside will just go away and no one will bother us?” asked Flint against Billy’s mouth.

Billy laughed “I should actually go and see what this is about”

Flint sighed but he put a hand on Billy’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss, then pushed him back and said “Go on Billy they probably won’t stop until you step in”

 

And of course that’s what Billy did he turned away and got out of the tent forcing himself not to look back, but still hoping that whatever just happened was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/)  
>  


End file.
